It's So Cold
by OutTonightAndForever
Summary: These are a collection of poems on people's thoughts as Mimi was missing and freezing on the streets. In a review could you please tell me who i should do the chapter on?
1. Mimi's thoughts

A/N: This is one of my first Rent stories so please review, I would appreciate any feedback. Disclaimer: Rent is not and never will be mine!

Did he really think I cheated on him? Was he so jealous? Did he not care? Why does this stuff happen to me? Does he not see what he is doing to me? Why did I decide to go to his apartment? Why would I do that to myself? Why did I go on the drugs? Why did I get addicted to the heroin? Why? Why did I go on the streets? Why can't I remember his name? Why is it so cold? Why is it so cold? Why? It's so cold! Is that a light? Who are those people? Roger………….. that's his name! Roger………………


	2. Roger's thoghts

A/N: This is Roger's point of view, it's different from Mimi's because he wasn't really on the street with her. Please review!! Disclaimer: I do not own Rent or any of it characters!

What?

Mimi's on the streets?

How could this be?

Damn it, why'd I leave?

How could I leave her?

I should never have left

I know how hard it is to quit heroin, so how could I have gotten so mad when she had trouble?

No one's seen her

Is she even still alive?

If she dies, I don't know what I'll do

Oh God, what will I do?

Why is it so cold this winter?

Is she strong enough to handle the winter?

Why, why, why is it so cold?

How can she make it?

What does Maureen want now?

Oh, God……………………………….


	3. April's thoughts

**A/N: Ok, this is April' point of view. If you have any request on who you want me to write next please review! As always I do not own Rent or any of its characters!**

Oh Roger! 

Oh Mimi!

How could you both be so naïve and leave each other!

Your meant to be together!

But Roger, you left her, how could you?

You know how hard it is!

I saw you both, Mimi struggled in rehab and went on the streets

I saw Roger see her wherever he looked

I wondered why this winter it was so cold

I am doubtful that she'll make it

Why, why is it so cold?

Oh no, Mimi looks like she is going to die

Roger, why on earth did you leave?

I hope that she'll be ok

Roger needs her and she needs him

Mimi is way too young to die!

Maureen, Joanne, Mark, Benny, Roger, anyone just find her!

Why is this winter so cold?

Mimi……. Hang on, someone will find you!

Oh, thank God, there's Joanne and Maureen!

She better make it!

She needs to

Why is this winter so cold?

Why this winter?


	4. Mark's thoughts

**A/N: I decided to do this in Mark's point of view. I don't own rent or its characters, please, please review.**

I can't believe he left her!

How could he?

I stayed with him even on the worst days of his withdrawals

And he left her

He doesn't want to watch her die?

Does he think that's what I wanted?

I stayed with him even though I knew he would die

Mimi won't be able to make it

I love her like a sister and I don't want her to die

But I don't live in fantasy world

There is a good chance she'll die

And we can't even find her

Why is this winter so cold?

Why?

It is so cold out

How could anyone make it out there?

Damn it, why is it so cold!

I've been looking for her again

And again I didn't find her

Roger looks so sad

But does he even have the right to?

I mean he left her!

I hope she is alive

They need each other

Roger doesn't deserve to lose another love

And Mimi is too young to die

I'll never complain about the cold again if someone will just make this winter warmer

Why does it have to be this winter that is so cold?

Why?

Mimi must live…..

Even though it's so cold out…..


	5. Maureen's thoughts

**A/N: well thank you to the person who reviewed (Azalea Shell)! This is Maureen's point of view. Please review!**

I will forever curse this damn winter!

I mean honestly why the hell is it this winter that is so cold?

It couldn't have been another winter?

It makes me mad!

I think that someone just hates us or something!

I mean who has this much bad luck?

The only good thing is that this has made me appreciate Joanne a lot more

But I do not appreciate this winter being cold

It is just not right

The love that Roger and Mimi have shouldn't be put on hold like this

Why does this kind of stuff happen to us?

I miss Mimi

We could have been friends

Even I, the eternal optimist knows that Mimi won't be able to handle this cold

It is so hard to look at Roger and know that there is a good chance we will all be at another funeral for his love

Why is it this winter that is so cold!

Why!

Mimi doesn't deserve this!

This walk with Joanne isn't helping in calming me down!

What's that?

I hear something!

Oh shit! Oh my gosh! Holy shit! Mimi!

Oh my gosh.

Why this winter?

Huh, why this winter?


	6. The Man's thoughts

**A/N: Thank you to the one person who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Ok, this is The Man's point of view. I am sorry if it is ooc. Please review**

No one thought that I cared

They thought it didn't matter to me

But it did

I also cared about how cold it is

This winter is freezing

It is the time when the most people quit

I am not heartless

I do care!

I actually missed her

She was always one of the nicer customers

She didn't treat me like I was scum

We actually talked sometimes

I noticed her missing

One question echoed throughout my mind constantly

Why is it so cold, this winter?

WHY?

I swear sometimes I see her

I go over to look closer

But then she disappears

I don't think she'll make it

This winter is very cold

Too cold

Funny that Roger left her but not April

Apparently he only likes certain junkies

He should have known better than to leave her

Winters in the city are never good when you are livening on the street

She can't make it

No one could possibly make it!

Why is this winter so cold?

Why this one?

If she does live I doubt she'll come back

That won't be good for business…..

Why is it so cold?


End file.
